Untitled KirbyxMeta Story
by Skylo
Summary: Very hawt Such Yaoi Much Shota Wow


WARNING! SHOTACON YAOI AHOY!

Meta Knight was sexually frustrated. Being the king's lackey didn't exactly leave a lot of time for meeting girls, or even _masturbation_. Although, it's not like any of the Cappies were particularly attractive anyway, but still. The longer he went without, the more desperate he became. He fleetingly thought of rape; something horrible and detestable in his eyes. But his options were so slim...

He shuddered. His honor was taking a low blow because of his absurd fantasies. Besides, he'd surely be locked away forever if he pulled something like that. Nobody would keep quiet about it.

Except...

He quickly pushed the idea out of his head. That was cruel, and sick. He'd never victimize a child in such a way.

But still, the fact remained.

Kirby couldn't speak.

And try as he might, he couldn't get the image out of his head, of his cute face flushed red as he sucked him off with that oh-so-talented mouth of his.

If that was the only way, he'd take it. So he cooked up a plan to get Kirby alone without rousing the king's suspicion.

"Sir, I'd like to–"

"What do you want, can't ya see I'm watching my show?"

Dedede returned his attention to the large screen, which showed a puppet of Kirby (played by Escargon) and a puppet of himself. The puppet Dedede was bashing Kirby with his hammer, and Escargon cried out in pain as it hit his hand through the thin fabric. Dedede laughed obnoxiously.

"Did ya see that, Meta Knight?"

"Very funny, sir. Now back to what I was saying–"

"Is it about Kirby?"

"Yes. I think I can do away with him. He's been here awhile and I think he trusts me. All I'd have to do is lure him somewhere secluded and seal the deal. It's simple, really. And you wouldn't have to spend one cent on a new monster."

That caught his attention. He turned, laughed, and shoved a handful of chips in his mouth.

"You think so? Heck, if you can do that I'll let you be my new advisor!"

Escargon let out a heartbroken noise from beside the throne.

"But sire, I–"

"No buts, Escargon. I want Kirby sautéed and served on a platter and I think Meta Knight is the one to do it. Go ahead, Meta Knight, do what you want. Just make sure that little girl don't catch wind of this. She'll make a ruckus."

Meta Knight bowed, smirking beneath his mask.

"Yes, your majesty."

From behind one of the hall's many pillars, Tiff covered her mouth to stifle a gasp.

"Meta Knight would never actually do that, would he?"

"Come on, Kirby, I've got something for you," Meta Knight urged, leading Kirby up the stairs towards his room. He resisted the urge to laugh. This was just too easy!

Kirby bounded up behind him.

"Poyo?"

"It's a surprise," he said.

Kirby squealed in delight.

Once inside, Meta Knight swiftly shut and locked the door.

"Get on the bed."

Kirby complied, humming quietly to himself as he did so. Meta Knight removed his mask and cape, and climbed up to join him.

"Poy?"

Meta Knight turned and pinned him to the bed. Kirby cried out in alarm.

"Poyo, poyo!"

"Shh!" he hissed.

"The king has sent me to kill you," he whispered. "But instead, I'm going to do something else. It's going to feel really good, and you have to promise to be as loud as you can so it sounds like I'm killing you. Understand?"

Kirby barely managed a nod before Meta Knight began rubbing the area between his legs.

"Poyo!" was Kirby's surprised response, but soon his voice lowered considerably into a throaty moan.

"Hah.."

He was pretty sure the king would be listening outside, to make sure he'd done the deed, so he needed to make it real convincing. Kirby's erection was coming up fast, so he took the opportunity to grab it in his fist and begin stroking him lightly. Kirby's eyes flew wide open.

"Poyooo! Ahh!"

Meta Knight smirked and reached to touch his own, surprised that Kirby could make him so horny. He released Kirby's penis and pushed his thumb into Kirby's mouth. Kirby sucked obediently.

Once his thumb was covered in saliva, he popped it out and began the daunting search for Kirby's hole. His race had almost non–existent assholes, so it was hard to find them. They didn't use them anyway, something strange that had been cut out of their evolution. Still, it was convenient that they were there at all.

Finally, he found what he was looking for. First, he licked the tiny opening, drawing a cry from Kirby. Then he slowly slid his thumb inside, stretching it as far as he possibly could with just one finger. Kirby tensed up noticeably.

"Po–poyo..." he mumbled, confused and a little uncomfortable.

Meta Knight pulled it out, satisfied. He grabbed ahold of Kirby's feet and positioned himself.

"Ready?" he whispered.

"Poy," Kirby responded.

He pushed inside him. Kirby squeaked a little as he stretched him even more. Meta Knight let out a deep breath. Kirby was unbelievably tight.

Then, slowly, he began to move in and out. Kirby dutifully cried out at each thrust.

"Ah! Ah! Poy! Ah!"

Outside, Dedede chuckled under his breath.

"Sounds like he's really letting him have it."

"Uh, sire, I don't think–"

"Quiet, Escargon! I wanna hear this!"

Escargon rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Fine."

Kirby didn't actually start to enjoy it until Meta Knight hit something deep inside of him that sent a jolt of pure pleasure to his groin area.

"AHH!"

Meta Knight smiled devilishly.

"There it is."

He focused on that one particular spot, driving Kirby crazy as his thrusts portrayed just how deprived he really was. He didn't stop, not once. Meta Knight pounded into him mercilessly, until he screamed and whimpered and his whole body convulsed.

"AH! POY! POYOO!"

Outside, Tiff arrived on the scene.

"Alright, what are you up to, King Dedede?"

"You're too late, girly. Meta Knight is in there right now giving Kirby the slip. Now scram!"

"Kirby!" she cried, pushing past the two and slamming the door open just as Kirby and Meta Knight were reaching climax. Her jaw dropped.

King Dedede stared for a good minute.

"I tried to tell you, sire," Escargon said.

Dedede began to laugh hysterically. It was then that Meta Knight turned around. He didn't say a word.

"META KNIGHT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Tiff screeched.

Meta Knight looked at her, moving away from Kirby to sit on the edge of his bed. Kirby could be seen panting, his face cherry-red.

"Poy..poyo..." he mumbled.

There was semen on him, and Tiff tried to ignore both their private parts that were definitely not there before.

"Correction, Tiff. What _did_ I do."

Dedede was still laughing.

"Boy, Meta Knight, if you had been doing anything else when I thought you were killing him, I would've had you exiled! But this–this is PRICELESS!" he burst into another fit of laughter.

Tiff ground her teeth furiously.

"Kirby! Come on, I'm taking you home!"

Kirby hopped off the bed, unaware that he was still completely exposed and filthy, and took Tiff's hand. Tiff gave Meta Knight one last furious glare and Kirby gave him a wistful look before they left.

Dedede smacked him on the back.

"Good job, Meta Knight. Who knows, maybe you'll turn him into your little pet and I won't have to deal with him any more!" He chuckled and dragged Escargon off by his neck.

"Does that mean I'm still your advisor?" he asked.

"Escargon I would not replace you with a pervert, you know that."

Escargon stuck his tongue out at Meta Knight just before they disappeared around the corner.

Meta Knight laid back on his bed, satisfied. The king had one thing right, they most certainly would do that again. Tiff would just have to deal with it. Who knows? If she sees how much Kirby enjoys it, maybe she'll wanna join in on the fun!

All he knew was he'd gotten his fill. That was enough, for now.

* * *

**Pulled this outta my ass at 3AM...**

Set during the Kirby show, so yes, Kirby is a baby.

**..why are you looking at me like that.******

My first actual KirbyxMeta butsecks that's described in detail. I figure they've gotta have assholes somewhere.

**..I told you not to look at me like that.******

Idk why. I thought sexual tension would be an interesting theme for Meta Knight. The rape thing is just part of the story

**no, I lie I actually do like rape******

At the end i hinted at a three-way. It's a lie, sorry. I don't like any pairings with Tiff.

**Except TiffxTuff****.**

**P.S. I think people have been flagging my fics. If you've got an issue, please direct it towards my inbox. Flagging is cowardly. I'd rather be insulted than kicked in the nuts.**

**Thanks,**

**~Skylo**


End file.
